Magnemite
Magnemite (Japanese: コイル Koiru) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. In the first games, Magnemite used to be just -type. Biology Physiology Magnemite has light-blue steel body in the shape of a sphere which is kept bound together with the two screws and one large screw at the top of its head. It has one big eye that is as big as the magnets it uses; which can launch electric attacks. On the side of its body are two horseshoe magnets which expel antigravity, allowing it to float in mid-air. Special abilities Magnemite can have the ability Magnet Pull or the ability Sturdy. Magnet Pull prevents any -type Pokémon from escaping or switching out. Sturdy protects Magnemite from OHKO moves. The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It also feeds on electricity. Evolution Magnemite evolves into Magneton at level 30. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Power Plant |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Power Plant, Route 10 |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 6, 11, 38, 39 |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Route 6, 11, 38, 39 |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=New Mauville |rsrarity=Common |emerald=New Mauville |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Power Plant |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Fuego Ironworks |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 222, Fuego Ironworks |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsousilver=Route 6, 11, 38, 39, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common |black2white2=Virbank Industrial Complex |b2w2rarity=Uncommon |xy=Breed Magneton |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Uses antigravity to stay suspended. Appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves. |yellow=It is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves. |gold=It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their PokéGear. |silver=The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air. |crystal=The electricity emitted by the units on each side of its body cause it to become a strong magnet. |ruby=Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box. |sapphire=Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. These waves block gravity. This Pokémon becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted. |emerald=The units at its sides are extremely powerful magnets. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away. |firered=It moves while constantly hovering. It discharges Thunder Wave and so on from the units at its sides. |leafgreen=Uses antigravity to stay suspended. Appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves. |diamond=The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It feeds on electricity. |pearl=The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It feeds on electricity. |platinum=The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. |heartgold=It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their PokéGear. |soulsilver=The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air. |black=The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. |white=The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. |black 2.2²=The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the sides of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float. |white 2.2²=The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the sides of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float. |y=It moves while constantly hovering. It discharges Thunder Wave and so on from the units at its sides. }} Trivia *Starting with the Johto Region, Magnemite is one of only two Pokémon to have had their types changed, being as how Steel was introduced when Gold and Silver where released. *There is a villain in the anime Astro Boy that goes by the same name. *Magnemite is a play on words of magnet and mite. *It was revealed Magneton is made up of 3 magnemites and can split up again in Clemont's Got A Secret! *its name is magnemite *was going to be named coil, and evolve into recoil (now magneton) but this was changed in the final version of unknown reasons